SKET DANCE
by AwesomeMango
Summary: One day at the Universe Meeting, Jupiter suggests that everyone should enter a school. Of course, no one knows (except for Earth) what a school is. Things are said, stuff happens, and bam! Earth, Mars, and Venus create the S.K.E.T. Dance! Rated T for profanities said, but nonetheless, this story is full of comedy! Though, no pairings (unless I change my mind). -AwesomeMango


Earth rushed through the large halls of the conference building, a layer of sweat coated on her tanned skin. She overslept today, having worked and went over on some huge pile of paperwork that invaded her desk. Thank the heavens that they were holding the meeting at her place! She wouldn't make it if it was held at Jupiter's or even Venus' (which she highly doubts, considering it's literally hell there)! She saw the room not far and picked up her pace, jumping and opening the huge doors— tripping and falling on her face before she could apologize for being late.

Everyone watched quietly as she fumbled to gather the papers that she dropped, cursing and swearing in different languages no one understand. A young man— Mars —sighed loudly, getting up from his seat and helped her pick up the scattered papers.

"Idiot," Mars muttered, handing the gathered papers to the young girl. "Be more careful."

"I-I'm sorry, I will..." Earth murmured, accepting the papers.

The red-head then went back to his seat, sighing silently. Earth apologized for being late, Venus telling her it's fine since it was just a bit over their meeting time— that, and the small fact Milky-way hasn't arrived. The young girl smiled at her big sister for her condolence, taking the empty seat next to the pale blonde. Now that she thinks about it, this was the first Universe Meeting in months, Milky-way deciding that it was about time to start another. I mean, she just can't stall forever can she? Due to this being a Universe Meeting, hence _Universe_, everyone was here. Usually, all the comics, planets, and stars would hold separate meetings with personification under the same category to discuss about their own problems, but a Universe Meeting meant that everyone and I repeat _everyone_ discussed all their problems with each other, despite not being in the same category.

Alright, that may sound serious, but it's not. Not everyone in the meeting gets along— to be honest, almost no one got along. Due to this, almost everyone argued, finding any opportunity to embarrass or piss of the other. After a little while Earth settled down, the fighting resumed. Yes, resumed. They were all fighting earlier. Aries and Libra were chocking each other, Phobos was annoying the living hell out of Mars, Sirius A trying to ignore the Black Hole— the usual quarrels. It was extremely noisy since their yells and shouts echoed through the room, bouncing off the walls like basketballs. No one even paid attention to the "Maintain Silence" signs that were posted almost everywhere in the room.

Suddenly, the door swung open, catching everyone's attention. A woman who seemed to be in her early twenties stood at the entrance, her gray eyes scanning the room that was currently deadened with silence. Everyone recognized her from the milky white hair she possessed, bounded in a long, firm braid— Milky-way. She sighed softly, walking inside the enormous room. In her hand, there was a huge, black, hard-covered book that probably held the plans and discussions for today's meeting. She looked around once more before speaking with a voice as smooth as glass, "Let us begin."

Alright, so just because Milky-way, the mother of all that is in the universe came in, you think that it's going to go out as smooth and quiet? Well, you've got it all wrong. Lets just say, another fight broke out— no one knew who started it, but they knew that a fight broke out. Soon, others joined and the meeting room was once again brought into a chaos of noisiness.

Earth's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Every single meeting she goes to, everyone fights... And then no one... And I stress, _no one _sorts out anything. Not one single thing... She tapped her finger against the table, trying her best to remain calm.

"YOU LACK DISCIPLINE!" Libra shouted, slapping Aries in the face.

"AT LEAST I'M NOT AS GIRLY AS YOU, YOU ASS-HAT!" Aries retorted, punching the Libran.

_Tap, tap, tap..._

"Would you stop bothering me?" Mars growled, glaring at Phobos. "Better yet, can you stop breathing?"

"No can do, dear brother... Soon, we'll collide and that will decide our fates... We'll always... _always_ be together..." Phobos calmly said, clinging onto the red-head.

"Don't cling on me," the latter snapped coldly.

_Tap, tap,_ _tap..._

"Everyone! Please, settle down! This is not how you were all taught to act!" Milky-way shouted, her cries muffled and unnoticed from the noise.

"Keh! Look at the almighty Milky-way trying to settle everyone down!" Black hole laughed, finally finding an opportunity to embarrass the white-haired lady. "How's it going now, huh, Milky?"

_**Tap, tap, tap...** _

Earth's tapping grew louder and faster, still trying to keep her cool.

Venus noticed her tapping and sighed, "And in 3... 2... 1..."

"EVERYONE QUIET!" Earth screamed to the top of her lungs, slamming her hands on the table. Now, that caught everyone's immediate attention, turning to the green-haired girl. "MOTHER IS TRYING TO SETTLE YOU ALL DOWN, BUT WHAT DO YOU ALL DO? IGNORE HER AS IF SHE WASN'T THERE! SO, IF YOU'RE AS SMART AS YOU ALL LOOK, SIT DOWN AND /FUCKING/ LISTEN!"

The room was silent, excluding the panting from the out-of-breath Earth who sat down after a few moments. Milky-way looked around to the silenced personifications, taking this moment to speak. She cleared her throat and spoke, "Thank you for your help, Earth. Now, let's all resume the meeting _quietly_."

No one spoke back to the white-haired lady, not even Black hole. '_Good_,' she thought. '_They've finally shut up._'

From then on, the meeting went out quietly _and_ orderly for once. Well, excluding the death whispers and rude gestures from certain people. Everyone seemed to have sorted out what seemed to be everything in the agenda which pleased Milky-way. For once, they finally sorted everything out. All that was needed was to listen to any suggestions that the group had to offer— which barely anyone had. Milky-way always planned almost everything that was on the personifications' minds. Due to this, everything is settled— most of them found no reason to ask if there was any other suggestions or so. Once they were done with this, they could all go home... Something everyone wanted after discussing future events (such as a comet hitting Mars, etc). "Alright," Milky-way continued, "Anything anyone wants to add to this meeting?"

Everyone stayed silent, Milky-way looking around to see if anybody wished to speak up or gave off hints of wanting to. So far, there was no one. Once waiting a few more moments, she decided that no one wished to add any and was about to end the meeting until...

"Actually," a tall man with cream-colored hair, decorated with orange highlights— Jupiter —stood up, continuing, "I do have something to add, ma'am."

The white-haired lady looked up to the tall man, a little shock on her stern face that someone actually had something to say. Though she shouldn't get her hopes up— it could be something about ending this part of the meeting or taking it out since it seemed pointless, considering that's what almost everyone thought about. She hated to admit it, but she thought about that too from time to time. "What is it, Jupiter?"

"Well," Jupiter started, picking up a few papers that rested on his side of the table. "From what I've heard, Earth has what humans call a 'school'."

"Yes, I do have," Earth confirmed once people began to stare at her. "Is there a problem with that, Jupiter?"

"No, there is no problem with that," Jupiter smiled and then turned to Milky-way. "Well, anyways, I was wondering if all of us can join this school— now, before anyone can ask why, relax and let me get to that. I think it would be a great idea for all of us, judging from my research about this 'school'. It's a place where people learn things called 'subjects' or so. A few examples of these 'subjects' are; Mathematics, Reading, and English. Also, get this— it's not only a place where people learn, but it's also a place to form bonds with others or what we like to call it 'friendship'. This 'school' is proclaimed as a friendly environment controlled by the authoritatives so it's a place where fights are kept at a minimum. If there is a fight breaking out, passing authoritatives or adults will stop it from getting any worse, and the people who have caused the fight shall get punished. The punishments are usually based on how bad the fight was going— they get off with a warning if it's a first or it wasn't so bad. Though, if the fights are just as bad as Venus' cooking, then... I'll leave that to all of you to think of. So, with this environment, we can all make our relations better /somehow/. Er, that's pretty much all that I have to say. I ask of you, Mother Milky-way, for you to ponder about my suggestion or even just approve it." With that said, the man sat back down.

The room grew silent, everyone taking a few moments for everything to sink in. School? That actually sounded like a great idea— fun, maybe. The room was soon filled with whispers, most of them asking what they thought of this 'school'.

"Do you think if we all joined this school, I would be noticed?" Pluto whispered to his moon, Charon, who just shrugged.

"It sounds like fun, it seems well-taken care of and balanced," Libra mused, giving a small nod of approval.

"Sounds like loads of crap," Scorpio sneered, tapping his finger on the desk irritably.

A young girl with long, braided, dirty blonde hair added to the comments, "I wonder if—"

"—what Jupiter stated is exactly true," a young boy with the same dirty blonde hair finished.

"Dude, stop finishing each others' sentences— it's creepy," Mercury muttered, sweat-dropping.

As everyone conversed about this idea, Milky-way was pondering about this idea. Was it alright to send all these people in one school? From what she heard from Earth, many kids stress and end their lives because of the troubles school caused... Plus, all this 'school' thing seemed like too much work, all the personifications would be concentrating on that more than their work. But then again, it did sound like a fine idea... They could learn and bond— it's killing two birds with one stone! Oh, what to do...

Milky-way sighed softly, getting up. _'I guess it's worth a try,' _the white-haired maiden thought. "Settle down," she ordered with a firm voice, causing everyone to turn to her. She looked around to everyone who had all their eyes on her. For once, they actually settled down. She cleared her throat, speaking again, "I have no objections in this idea, but I have found some cracks in it. Earth, stand."

The young girl did as she was told, standing up quickly. "Yes, ma'am?"

"If I've heard right, there are some downsides to this school— mind stating a few?"

"Er, um, no, I, uh... Er... Uh... I will not mind." Milky-way gave a nod for her to continue on. "Well, there's bullying for a start. It's where someone or people pick on a kid or more and bring down his or her's self-esteem with rude things and gestures such as... uh, well... teasing, beating you up, stealing your things, and... pretty much a lot of bad things. It's a known thing throughout schools— many students actually took their lives away because of this." Earth continued on with many other downsides of the schools, the room silent and the air tensed with worry and fear.

Once the personifications was done, the atmosphere was as thick as titanium— everyone's faces solemn or nervous. Milky-way gave a small gesture to Earth that told her to sit back down, which she did. Grey eyes scanned the room— or more precisely, everyone's faces. Just like she thought... "Now, you've all heard the downsides of this... 'school' and it's causes. Are all of you willing to go through all that for possibly the rest of your lives? Are you all _ready_ to face these challenges? Are you all strong enough to withstand _and_ cope with all that? ... Are you...?"

There was no responses— everyone stayed quiet, no one daring to speak. Most heads were low, some looking to the side, others chewing on their nails nervously, but one thing brought them all together; they were unsure. They were afraid— they were nervous. This school didn't sound as great as they thought... Maybe they were just getting their hopes up...?

"... Cowards..." Scorpio muttered, audible for everyone in the room.

"Scorpio, not is not the time to—"

"Shut your trap, balance-freak." the constellation snapped at the Libran who fought the urge to snap back at the latter. "All of you all are just fucking cowards. You all get excited, stating that you're all willing to join this school— stating that it sounds fun. But now what? All of your decisions suddenly just changed because of what? Because of pansy things like bullying? You're all fucking personifications for the gods' sake! Bullying? You've all been through worst things than that piece of crap! All of you ass-hats better make up your minds; become a coward and turn down the idea because of all the hardships or become something you're more— hold your head up high and agree, preparing yourselves for the worst and in the end... In the end of it all, you can proudly brag that you've survived all that shit— brag about how that was nothing. So... which is it, shit-faces?"

There was no responses to Scorpio's small rant, but it did do _something_. That rude rant of his somewhat sparked up everyone's spirit and got them thinking of going on with this school. Alright, so what if there was bullying, mean teachers, stress, and all that crap? They were personifications! They've been through more than that! I mean, some of them were hit by comets, some of them were severely injured, and some went through things that are so inappropriate I can't state it here for the sake of what's left of everyone's innocence! They could do this— they can survive this.

"I... I think that it won't be bad to approve this idea," Venus stated, causing all eyes to be on her. "I mean, so what if there are downsides? There are like... good-sides too."

"Venus does have a point," Mars backed up. "So what if there are downsides? I'm about to get hit by a comet and that's worst than bullying."

"I agree with Mars," Phobos nodded. "This school doesn't seem /that/ bad. As long as I'm with Mars, I'm fine with anything, really..."

"Stay away from me before I send you off to oblivion," the red-head snapped.

A few other people began to speak their thoughts, stating how the idea wasn't bad, how they've been through worst, how they can handle this all. Soon, everyone joined and the room was filled with thoughts and how they should just continue this program. Milky-way was taken aback from this all, looking at everyone's determined expressions and trying to listen to everyone's statements at once. She smiled at this, telling everyone to hush up which they did in a few moments.

"Alright, since all of you seem to be willing to continue this suggestion... I suppose that I could approve of it— that is, not without your votes."

Everyone instantly raised their right hands, saying that they're willing to approve it as well. Though, a certain personification didn't. Who was it? Well, it's easy— Scorpio. He was just grumbling about how stupid they all are, resting his cheek on the palm of his hand. Libra noticed this and just smiled, grabbing his hand and lifting it up for him. "Hey, what the—"

"Don't be so stubborn," the Libran interrupted. "You were the one who encouraged him so you should also vote for a yes."

Scorpio blinked and pulled his hand away, glaring at the constellation. "I can lift my own fucking hand," he hissed, raising his hand up. Libra just smiled at him, sighing in amusement.

A few actions later, the idea was approved. They all agreed that it was best to hold the school at Earth's place, considering it originated from her. All they needed now was a school... "How long would it take to build a school, Earth?" Milky-way asked.

Earth shrugged, taking a moment to think about it. How long would it take to build a school? Especially for the _whole_ universe? "Um... About... 3 to 6 decades?"

"That's far too long," Milky-way frowned.

"Well, mom, just to remind you— a school is hard work to build! You have to first gather the funds, then find land which is hard to catch right now, then make a draft of the school, then we build it which takes time, then we chose what kind of courses are there to teach, then hire teachers, and more! Plus, since this is a school for planets and pretty much the _whole_ universe, we have to get the public eye out of this or else there might be trouble— and you all don't want me to start ranting about _that._"

"Wow, never thought it took that much work..." Venus muttered, shaking her head. "Take a breather, Earth."

Milky-way sighed heavily, rubbing her temples. That all sounded like a lot of work— it's giving her a headache from the thought of her organizing all that. "Well, it seems that it's a lot— a reasonable amount of time for all that... Though, is there any way to make the process faster? No one wants to wait that long..."

"Well..." Earth placed a finer on her chin, trying to think of a solution for the time crisis. Lets see... "We could always trying merging with another school, and I pretty much have a /special/ school in mind right now..."

A mischievous smirk crept up on the planet's face, causing the older personification to shiver, sensing that the latter had something /not good/ in her mind. "Hmm...?"

* * *

"Eh~ They're planning to renovate the school?" Italy asked, leaning closer to the Japanese man who sat across him.

"Hai, it seems that they're going to make it bigger and maybe add a few more buildings for certain students to attend," Japan replied.

"Ve~ Germany, Germany~ Did you hear that~? They're renovating the school for certain students! Doesn't that sound exciting?"

"Hm? Uh, ja... It actually seems like a great topic to use for our newspaper," Germany mused.

"Si, it does!" the Italian beamed. "Who do you think these new students are~?"

Germany was taken aback from the question— he didn't know who they are, but he has some guesses... "I don't know, I haven't been told their names, but I am sure that they're also personifications of sorts... The government won't allow normal humans to attend this school."

"Germany-san is correct," Japan continued, "Though, from my information, they're extremely important people."

"Ve, ve~ I hope they're all ladies! This school needs more pretty girls~"

* * *

Alright, this took me a few days to finish— I'm on inspiration block for all my stories so why not start another? Haha, mind you're so crazy... I made my own OCs of the universe— I was inspired by ROSEL-D! A few of my OCs are a little like ROSEL-D's, but it's obvious that they're different. If you'd like, I could make a "Chapter" with all the OCs' info, but eh. Whatever. *Shrugs* I actually own an FB page based off of one of 'em (Earth). There's gonna be a lot of OCs in this story so yeah, if you don't like OCs don't read on.

TRANSLATIONS:

_Hai - Yes_

_Ja - Yes_

_San - A word that is used after stating the name of a person (Example: AwesomeMango-san) who you don't know well or to add respect or even to be formal. _

I also do not own HETALIA and SKET DANCE. Credits to the owners.

-AwesomeMango


End file.
